This summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts that are further described below in the detailed description. This summary is not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of claimed subject matter.
Orthopedic or other surgical procedures often generate various substances and particulates that may be harvested and used. For example, harvested bone may be implemented back into a patient from which it was derived as an autogenous graft material. Harvesting of bone and tissues may be performed in a variety of ways. For example, collection systems are known which include a collection filter located in a suction line of the system. In such systems, having the filter in the path of the only suction line is a problem because suction is not available when the collection filter is removed from the system, which prevents the surgeon from continuing to perform any suction at the surgical site, and may delay the surgery. Furthermore, there may be situations during a surgical procedure that a surgeon desires to provide suction to a surgical site but does not want to filter the suctioned substances. Thus, there is a need for a filtering system that maintains suction even when a filter or bowl has been removed from the system and that can selectively filter suctioned substances.